Something Strange
by Silent Bob 546
Summary: This should get a few laughs. The only adult content should be shirts-taking-off. This is just a product of a bored mind.


My friend, Inuyashagal97, and I thought this up when we were playing around with a Gaara keychain. I hope it at least gets some giggles, and hope you all enjoy. I only own a Kakashi keychain, not else. T-T So sad, isn't it? Oh, and no flaming, please.

D-D

It was a rather quiet, dreary day in Konohagure. It was isolated from the previous sunny, busy days. Today, people lazed about, lethargic in their work.

Ino and Shikamaru, teammates of Konohagure's Team 10 under Asuma, were strolling through the quaint forest just outside the village. Shikamaru, normally a lazy person who would never have done something like this, especially walk with Ino, had felt his life depended on his answer to Ino's offer of walking in the forest. After all, the female ninja was known for her temper that could be sparked even by a small, sarcastic remark about her. For his safety, it was better to accept rather than turn down.

Besides, it was actually nice. While he grumbled outwardly over how tedious it was, he actually enjoyed it. Not that he would ever like her know it.

He stopped, his ninja senses picking up an intruder nearby. He turned around slowly, oblivious to Ino's squawks of protests as to why the lazy ninja had suddenly stopped.

From behind a tree, Temari stepped out. The young female ninja, from the Sunagakure, normally was a confident blonde who hardly showed fear without a real, obvious reason. That was why he was curious over her fearful face. There didn't seem to be any danger around, so why did she look as if she saw a ghost or something?

Ino, secretly jealous over Temari and Shikamaru's friendship, sniffed arrogantly, thinking to herself in an envious manner, _"She's here? Huh, always taking up Shikamaru's time. When I ask if he wants to go walk with me, he complains about how tiresome it is, yet when she asks something, he never really objects."_

Yet, even she knew, and thought, that the foreign ninja was a powerful one, someone not frightened easily. If she was scared, there was always a good reason.

Temari, in a daze, glided to Shikamaru. She seemed almost traumatized, her eyes wide in disturbed fear. She collapsed in his arms, not staring at anything, really.

Shikamaru, uncomfortable in his current situation, spoke up, "Temari? It's tedious with you just hanging on me, so get off. And tell us what's wrong. You seem as if you saw a ghost."

She shivered violently, lifting herself up a little. "No, not a ghost. I saw…something worse than that." She was trembling from head to toe, turning to point to a small path in the trees.

As the trio stayed in their spots, Shikamaru could've sworn he heard what sounded like drunken singing that was definitely off-key. Was that "In the Navy", by the Village People?

A figure soon began to take shape. The male ninja, often a stoic person, couldn't help but pale and shiver at the sight before him. He couldn't move at all…

D-D

Neji let his kunai knife fly towards Ten-ten, who blocked it with ease. Smirking, the female ninja let her own kunai knives fly back at him, which made their mark on his arms. She chuckled to herself for victory, brushing the dust of herself. Any idiot would've known better than to have ever tried to spar against her in an all-out weapon match. Neji was smarter than that, but he was just too confident for words.

Their other teammate, Rock Lee, was enjoying his rest against a tree. He had just finished sparring with Neji, which had given even him, a taijutsu master, a workout that required rest.

He exhaled deeply, wiping his forehead. He looked to his right, bored enough to just stare at the forest. In mid-wipe, his hand stopped, his eyes wide with fear. His jaw dropped, unaware of his teammates' shouts to him, as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Ten-ten walked towards him, curious to see what had grabbed her teammate's attention. "Rock Lee, what's wrong?" She bent down to shake his shoulder, noticing his eyes gazing in front of him. She turned his head to face what he was looking at. Her features mimicked his exactly, with the same amount of fear in them.

She barely managed a small whisper of "Neji…" which had grabbed his attention. Neji, not particular interested in what was going on, dragged his fatigued legs over, looking at the sight in front of them.

It wasn't long before his face was as white as his eyes. He could only manage a small choke of fear. There could be no way in history that there was a more horrifying sight than the one in front of him.

D-D

Sakura was lost in ecstasy. Not only had Sasuke, her long-time crush since a little girl, actually talked to her, but also he had even asked her to accompany him to a small market.

Okay, so he didn't buy her anything, but it was a change! After years of her begging him to go somewhere, he had finally asked her to go somewhere with him! Wouldn't Ino, her rival just as madly in love with Sasuke as she, explode with envy when she heard about this?

She happily sipped her soda; nothing could ruin this day. She didn't even mind Sasuke not really paying her any mind at the moment. Then again, he was drinking a soda himself, so he had an excuse not to talk to her. Still…

The male ninja lazily glanced over her head. He himself didn't know why he had asked his teammate to go with him, but it was actually nice. She for once didn't ramble on and on as she usually did. She was even curious about him, his feelings in particular. He had thought he would be uncomfortable sharing his thoughts and all, but it turned out the pink-haired ninja wasn't so bad of a girl as she usually was. She could be sensible and intellig-wait. What was that horrible sight coming towards him?

Soda-can still raised to his lips, he stopped, his eyes wide with fear as he stared in horror at the sight behind Sakura. The pink-haired ninja stopped as well, concerned over what had scared him. He was one of the braver, more stoic people she had ever known, someone who didn't let fear take over his emotions. She had seen him scared, of course, but this was a disturbed scared, like seeing Barney coming at you.

She turned, now interested at what had grabbed his attention that made him so scared. She couldn't help but spew out the soda in her mouth. She didn't even care about the liquid around her lips or looking bad in front of her crush. At the previous moment, the two ninjas didn't care about the others' appearance; it couldn't have been more noticeable that the sight that laid in front of them right now.

D-D

Hinata shyly sneaked a glance at Naruto, who was eating his ramen with a content look on his face. It wasn't a surprise she wasn't slurping her ramen, as any self-respecting kunoichi made sure she ate with proper manners. What was amazing, especially to the people at the ramen shop, was that Naruto wasn't slurping his as he usually did. Perhaps it had something to do with her.

She didn't think so, but she was always a shy, modest person. She was just happy enough to have finally found the courage today to ask him out to lunch. He had been more than happy to join her to the ramen shop, of course, but she wasn't complaining. He had even talked to her a lot, asking her plenty of questions and talking about himself. She was glad he did all the talking. It kept her from blurting out anything stupid.

She lifted more ramen to her lips, blowing the steam away so she could eat. Before she could insert the noodles into her mouth, she was distracted by a noise from outside. She turned around, a worried look on her face. When she saw what was outside, her face turned just as white as her eyes in fear. Only the Teletubbies could battle this…thing…for the most terrifying sight ever.

D-D

Naruto was more interested in his ramen than what was going on outside. What had grabbed his attention was when Hinata had stopped eating and was staring outside, a traumatized look on her face. He turned around to see what was wrong.

Even with his outward bravado, he couldn't stop himself from shaking with terror. Only one word came from his mouth: "G-Gaara? What's wrong with you?"

His only answer from the Suna ninja, who had entered the ramen shop and was right behind Naruto, was the silly grin on his face. Soon, the ninja got on top of the counter he and Hinata had been eating on, turning to face the other guests, who stared at him with a worried look one would have when facing a deranged lunatic.

Without hesitation, the sand ninja removed his shirt. While it was a sight for any female to swoon over, it was still disturbing. He began to dance Michael Jackson style on the counter, enough to fill anyone's nightmares for weeks. Yet, the horror wasn't over.

"Woohoo! Come on, people! My homies, y'all aren't gettin down, yo! Let's moonwalk!" With that, he began to shuffle his feet to walk backwards, his hand to his head as though he was holding a hat.

"What's up with all y'all? Y'all so boring! You ain't my bros anymore!" Suddenly, without any notice at all, he covered his mouth with a hand that held his shirt. "Luke…I am your step-grandmother three times removed! Fear me! MUWAHAHAHA!" he laughed a triumphant laugh.

D-D

In a dark basement, somewhere only the bold dared to enter, two young females, my friend and I, giggled furiously over a small plushie. It was made after a certain ninja named Gaara, from the popular Naruto series.

"Ahaha! Gaara shall now take over the world with his chipmunks!" my friend yelled, taking two small figurines of chipmunks from the toy box of doom and setting them besides the plushie on the floor.

I frowned. "But…I thought he was going to rule with Bud the Monkey and Joe the Toad! Why Earl and Carl?"

"Because, Earl and Carl are cool! They kick monkey and toad butt! Don't you know that?" she explained. "Besides, Bud and Joe are helping Itachi take over the world."

"Ah, I see," I commented, looking over to the side. A small Itachi plushie, from the same series, was flanked by a monkey and toad figurine.

"So, what next? What other feat shall Gaara do to terrify our young hero?" my friend asked curiously.

"Umm…ah! He should can-can with Naruto! And maybe even twirl his shirt around while singing YMCA!"

"Oh yes!"


End file.
